<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Whore by hengxieL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094370">Holy Whore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengxieL/pseuds/hengxieL'>hengxieL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, 强暴, 站街Play, 路人x邓布利多</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengxieL/pseuds/hengxieL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>敌军军官格林德沃x养孩子的前神父邓布利多<br/>战时为了养活一群倒霉孩子被迫卖身的可怜邓布利多。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>文笔有限（极差），不能保证不OOC!<br/>非自愿性行为警告!<br/>路人x邓布利多警告!<br/>站街Play!<br/>这篇文之前发过随缘居!<br/>不喜请点X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>这座城市陷落之后已经过去半年。其实市民在谁手里都要吃饭，初时守城军队溃逃，他们也跟着如丧考妣，总要哭嚎一段时日。市面上荒凉寂寞，商店、摊贩、工厂都偃旗息鼓，走在路上，只看到军装的士兵到处搜寻游荡，连呼吸都不敢大声，<br/>
但是日子总还要过，不过这种日子越发难过是肯定的了。食物，药品，各种各样的物资，样样管制起来，连城也是不能随便出去了。<br/>
阿不思一年前就从战场上败退下来。他打仗打折了一只腿，就想跑回自己原先工作的教堂。战争之前他在这边当见习神父，一开火的时候，他也被青年人的热血卷着冲到战场上去。结果打了两年回来，家乡早已一片疮痍，本来的小教堂成了废墟。他听教堂里修女嬷嬷的话，留在仅剩的一个小育婴堂里面照顾小孩子。<br/>
阿不思从来喜欢孩子，可是很奇怪，他跟自己家的弟妹总是相处不来。他的妹妹久病，虚弱的只能久久躺在床上，很少朝他开口讲话。阿不福思从小就讨厌他，十几岁的时候就挥着拳头打断了他的鼻子。<br/>
育婴堂里有好多小孩子。波特家的父母早就都死在战争中，只留了一个小小的绿眼睛娃娃，被姨妈家饿得逃出来，在街边捡垃圾。斯卡曼德家的哥哥跑去战场没了音讯，剩一个天天不讲话哭唧唧的孩子，没人打理的棕色卷毛全部纠结在一起，比战前的小乞丐还脏。格兰杰家的女孩子，卫斯理家那一串的小孩，甚至那个从前总是用鼻孔看人的卢修斯家的金毛小鬼......阿不思总是要填饱他们的小嘴。<br/>
天知道他该怎么办！不过最近他总算找到了来钱的路子。<br/>
人总都是些下流胚子，到了哪里都少不了想找人睡觉。从很久之前开始，就有吃不饱饭的姑娘跑去和那些守城士兵睡觉。开始还是悄悄的，在没人看见的暗巷里。后来愈来愈多，也没人制止。原本战前的市政广场那一带，竟有了些花街柳巷的味道。那些姑娘站在街边，睁着惨然的眼睛，用她们鲜红但干裂的嘴唇和越发苍白干瘪的肉体抒解士兵的欲望。开始城市尚未沦陷的时候，这些女孩子好似也为战争做出贡献似的骄傲，挺着雪白的胸脯招揽一个又一个不知何日死的青年在自己的身体中暂时忘却子弹和苦闷。那些士兵喊她们作“战地天使”。<br/>
阿不思以前在战场上也找过几次战地天使。他记得一个金发的小个子女孩，一边在码头的仓库的角落里坐着他身上，一边抚摸着他柔软的头发，咬者自己暗淡开裂的嘴唇，狠狠的把阿不思戳进她的身体里，像在进行什么神秘的仪式。那姑娘瘦弱极了，没有人肯给一个硬币，她找到阿不思，渴求似的拉过他。阿不思看着她瘦黄的脸蛋和凹陷的眼睛，说不出一句拒绝的话。他在那女孩怀里留下泪来，倒像个小孩子。<br/>
沦陷以后，好像把身体给敌人也是一种背叛。但只要有需求就一定有服务，何况好像从敌方挣钱总像是可以弥补什么。<br/>
半个月前，阿不思半夜路过市政大厅。当然，这绝对是个极危险不值得效法的行为。一只粗壮的手把他拉进一条窄的只一人宽的巷子。<br/>
阿不思深知自己的瘸腿绝对跑不了。那人一把把他抵到墙上，什么也不说，就直接拉下他的裤子。阿不思本能的反抗。可是这人壮得像一作小山，一巴掌打在他的后脑勺上，直让他眼冒金星。那人一只手狠狠得重击了他的腹部，让他痛得栽倒在地，另一只手却一把卡住他的脖子，把他拎住按在墙上。<br/>
这世道什么事情都会发生。阿不思的下巴被重重的磕在砖头上面，他怀疑自己的脸上的骨头已经裂开了。他闭着眼睛，完全放弃了抵抗，连眼泪都流不下来，只希望这人没有奸尸的奇怪癖好。<br/>
阿不思的屁股暴露在夜晚的冷风里。他身后的施暴者没有任何预兆，甚至没有掰开他的腿，就直直的插了进去。阿不思像是被烧红的铁棍捅开了身体，颤抖着不自主的发出一声惨烈的尖叫，却被钳着他喉咙的手卡住了声音。<br/>
他疼得心脏骤然缩紧，眼前一黑，意识被吞噬在了夜晚的寒冷中，好像高悬在楼宇之间，脱离了自己的躯体。<br/>
但他很快被拉了回来。施暴的男人开始大幅度的抽插，一下一下像用大铁锤在敲他的骨髓，生生的把他意识放大了无数倍。阿不思感受到双腿间温热的液体，那一定是他的血。<br/>
他发出溺水似的喘息，一张嘴就呼出一口白气，被冷风死死的灌注进肺里。他的上半身在冬夜里冷得发硬，下半身却陷入苦痛的情欲中。<br/>
每一下的抽插都拉扯出肠道的壁肉和更多的鲜血，而下一次的抽插又一遍遍的重复撕裂他的伤口。他像个被扯出了棉花的破娃娃，一点点的蹭着墙壁滑下去。<br/>
阿不思感受到诡谲的痛快，快感在可怕的疼痛中蔓延出来，让他感到小腹在热感中强烈抽动。<br/>
施暴的男人却猛的用手抓着他的屁股把他托起来，然后一插到底射出一大股粘稠的体液留在他的屁股里。阿不思情不自禁的“啊！”了一声。<br/>
施暴者像扔垃圾似的把阿不思扔在地上。他并没有放过这个可怜人。阿不思感受到什么奇怪的东西被塞进他的屁股里。那人掰开他那浑圆的屁股，两只手各伸出一只手指扯开他的洞，塞进了一个粗糙的物件。他的洞被蹂躏得烂红，根本没法合上。那东西似乎一下就掉了出来，男人不甘心，粗暴的伸进去几乎半只手，狠狠的压进深处。<br/>
做完这些事情，施暴者起身，又朝着这位被强暴的小神父踢过去，把他踢进更黑的角落里，然后走人了。啊，这果然是个敌军的士兵，他看到了那双军靴。<br/>
阿不思的意志一点点的流失了。他没有任何想要反抗或复仇的想法。直到他好像听到远处传来脚步声，才一点点从地上爬起来。他反手去扣自己的屁股，那个人好像是把垃圾塞进了自己的身体里。拿出那东西有些艰难，它被塞的很深。但还是取出来为好。<br/>
阿不思害怕自己再遭遇什么暴行，咬着牙扯出了体内的异物。是一小卷纸币。<br/>
那晚他回到育婴堂，躺在他破烂的小木床上，又偷偷掏出那一卷纸币，数了数，有六张。<br/>
六十元！<br/>
第二天，阿利安娜终于买到了新的药。那些面黄肌瘦的孩子们的汤里竟然还有了肉片。<br/>
这样的日子永远只有今朝没有明日。阿不思想不了以后的事情。<br/>
市政广场的小巷子里，那些交易不可能因为换了买主就停止。六十元可以用上一周，但是并不能解决太大的问题，何况总有意外发生。哈利和马尔福家的小子打架从梯子上掉下来跌断了手臂，卫斯理家的双胞胎跑去驻军总部偷罐头被拘住了，纽特还领回了从前马戏班的那两个可怜的学徒。阿不思想不通为什么他们把那样不到十岁的孩子像动物一样关在笼子里，那男孩甚至从来不敢抬起他的脑袋来。<br/>
这半个月来，阿不思在广场开过五次工，不算上用手和用嘴的那几次。那些士兵中早就传开了，那个漂亮的瘸子神父，到了晚上也得为了填饱肚子去作小婊子。他从前拿来念祷文的漂亮嘴巴如今含着敌人的阳具，那双灰蓝色的眼睛从下身抬头看人的时候，总是让人忍不住更粗暴的对待他。<br/>
天哪！广场上没有哪一个姑娘比他更热辣！谁不想让他鲜润的嘴巴包住自己的下体，谁不想尝一尝这个小神父的味道。他就像希腊神殿里的庙妓，用自己美妙的身体作为神迹引渡肮脏的凡人。士兵们朝他吹哨子，喊他圣邓布利多，广场上的圣人。<br/>
二
阿不思知道怎么勾搭到别人，他只要站在小巷子里面，向路过的士兵抬一抬眼，那些人就恨不得排着队来操他的屁股，把鸡巴塞进他身上所有的洞里。那些男人全吃他这一套<br/>
吸一根鸡巴十块，全套六十。<br/>
“唔，他有点贵，但大家都知道他是最棒的！那些姑娘们可比不上我们的神父。”<br/>
“天啊！等下周我们发了薪水，他的屁股一定会被操烂。”<br/>
“给够钱吧，邓布利多能满足你所有的要求。”<br/>
这天晚上，阿不思把孩子们都哄上了床，他才蹑手蹑脚的悄悄溜出门去。<br/>
他坐在广场的喷泉旁边。那个喷泉早就没有水了，喷泉里的罗马女神倒在地上，炮火熏黑了她的脸。白色的月光惨淡的映射在女神残破的羽翼上，散发出氤氲的冷气。<br/>
这一天下着大雪，广场上的人少了一大半。但他很快就要凑齐赎出双胞胎的钱了。<br/>
他在冷风中瑟瑟发抖，金棕色的头发沾上一片片的雪花。阿不思低头缩紧了脖子。<br/>
一双靴子出现在他的眼前。<br/>
他抬头一看，也是个穿着军装的男人。<br/>
“多少钱？”<br/>
阿不思瞥见他肩上的军衔，想着自己今晚一单活都没干上：“一百五。”<br/>
“我给你两百。但你得听我的。”男人伸手捏住了他的后颈，不轻不重的摩挲起来。<br/>
“先让我看见钱。”阿不思想自己一定是疯了，这人指不定会做出什么可怕的事情。<br/>
那人掏出一张整的一百块甩在阿不思的膝盖上：“去教堂那里。”<br/>
阿不思内心翻了个白眼，他走了三条街从教堂那边过来，现在却又要走回去。<br/>
他们进了那个被炸得只剩半边的教堂。连耶稣都倒在地上，但那十字架却还立着。<br/>
付钱的男人摘下他那个大的有些滑稽的帽子，露出自己异色的眸子和白金色的长发。他的脸就像意大利的古老雕塑，五官俊美的惊人，又冒出一丝瘆人的邪气。<br/>
“叫我盖勒特。我想你一会会用得上这个名字。”<br/>
“那也得看你的本事了。”<br/>
男人冷笑一声，一把扯过阿不思压在教堂的靠背椅上。他剥下阿不思的破外套搭在一边的椅背上，手法导师非常温柔，像在剥开什么珍贵的礼物。<br/>
阿不思有些庆幸这人没有扯坏他的衣服。哦，那件人人都说难看的紫外套已经是他唯一过冬的衣服了。<br/>
男人的手在阿不思的腰际重重的揉捏，留下红红的指印，他把手指伸进阿不思的裤子里突然猛的朝两边扯开，纽扣砸在地上发出一声清晰的响声，骨碌碌滚到不知那里去了。他把手伸到阿不思后腰出，完整的剥光了他所有的裤子。<br/>
阿不思的下身完全暴露在冷风中，他受伤的那条腿上留着可怖的疤痕。<br/>
他的躯体不再像少年时那样好像夏日里柔嫩的浆果，带着青涩的酸味和满溢的汁水。秋日里熟烂的果子一样有种奇异的滋味。深色的表皮下所有的果肉都已经糜烂发酵成更浓厚馥郁的醉人的甜蜜，重击人最本能的味蕾。<br/>
三
男人拎起他的腿，不顾他疼痛的叹息掰到他肩膀两侧，低下头像预警似的从他肤色略深的大腿根部一直舔到膝弯。<br/>
“抓住你自己腿。”<br/>
“我会让你为付出的钱得到满意服务的。”阿不思很听话的眨了眨眼，露出一个甜蜜的微笑。<br/>
阿不思果然已经是个有经验的婊子了，他努力的打开自己的身体，然后微妙的抬起自己圆润的臀，将某个神秘的处所一览无余的展示给他的购买者。<br/>
那处褶皱的肉带着萎靡的红色，大剌剌的刺激着原始的情欲。<br/>
男人俯下身，一手撑着椅背，一手反复的蹂躏着入口。<br/>
不知道是不是早就被很多人使用过，那个小洞很容易进入。<br/>
男人残忍的将一根手指一伸到底，只留下指根露在外面，被软肉紧密的包裹吮吸。他一边摸索着，用手指探索每一处都火热充满弹性的甬道，一边慢慢的退出一些，直到某个位置的挤压让椅子上的人发出一声淫靡的喟叹。<br/>
盖勒特轻易的挤进了两根手指，手法熟练地让身下人仰起他漂亮的脸蛋，露出一截脆弱的颈。<br/>
“Oh! Fuck!”<br/>
“如你所愿，神父!”<br/>
男人解开自己的军裤，又扯下内裤，露出了自己的性器。<br/>
那人的性器早已涨大，在暴露的一瞬间就弹了出来，打在阿不思的屁股上。<br/>
“天呐！”阿不思本能的朝着男人硕大的阳具望去。他情不自禁的收缩了一下自己的臀肉。<br/>
“Bad boy!你太着急了！”男人惩罚似的打了一下他的屁股。那一下真的很重，阿不思的屁股上留下一个明显的红掌印。<br/>
紧接着又是“啪！”的一下，在雪夜空荡的教堂里显得格外响亮。阿不思突然生出一种奇异的羞愧，他早就放下了对出卖身体的耻感，但这种抱着自己的大腿让人在教堂里打自己屁股的场景实在还是太过了一点。<br/>
阿不思咬着自己的嘴唇不愿意叫出来。那男人偏就一下下打得更重，故意的和他较劲。男人一下又一下抽打着阿不思的屁股，让那两片臀瓣越来越红，在寒冷中热的发烫。<br/>
阿不思几乎抱不住自己腿，他在又一下击打中终于张嘴叫出声来，紧接着就颤抖着射了出来。<br/>
精液不仅让阿不思自己的大腿一片粘腻，也弄脏了盖勒特的裤子。<br/>
盖勒特抹了一手的白色体液，套弄在自己的性器上。而已经射过的阿不思，无力的瘫靠在椅子里，却非常有服务精神的勉强扛着自己的腿。<br/>
当盖勒特用挺立的欲望戳弄阿不思的入口时，处于不应期的他本能的抗拒。<br/>
然而盖勒特还是残忍的硬是挤进本能收缩的甬道。这时的肠壁，反而格外的火热和紧致，让阿不思好像被一把肉刃一点点的从中间劈开。阿不思再也没有办法抑制住自己，一声又一声的呻吟起来，连带着从他的漂亮眼睛里流下生理性的眼泪。<br/>
盖勒特终于进入了几乎一半，但是这时的阿不思实在是太紧了，让两人都陷入了尴尬的痛苦情欲中。<br/>
“你这个不称职坏婊子!”盖勒特甩出一句羞辱的嘲讽。<br/>
他伸手抓住阿不思的欲望飞快的套弄起来，很快就让那性器立了起来。被强行唤醒了欲望的阿不思像干涸河床上可怜的鱼，不由自主地抽动，张着嘴大口大口的喘息。<br/>
盖勒特又一巴掌打在身下男人的囊袋上，让他发出一声尖叫，然后压着他强行插了进去。<br/>
盖勒特整个人压在这个几乎崩溃的男妓身上，然后说出了一句令人发指的话：“乖!还差最后一点。”<br/>
阿不思发不出任何声音，绝望地把脑袋偏歪倒向一边。<br/>
男人终于把最后一点插了进去，那几乎深入到一个全新的深度，让阿不思有了一种恐怖的感觉陡然而生。他流着泪恳求：“求你了!先不要动，我......我受不了了。”<br/>
“我希望我们的神父在转行以后可以更有一些职业道德!”说着男人就开始抽插了起来。<br/>
“你这个混蛋!”<br/>
“盖勒特!你还记得吗？”<br/>
阿不思的腿受过伤，并不柔软，但这个男人还是不顾他的痛苦，拉着他的腿向椅背压去。<br/>
这个姿势实在太难受了，何况身下还被插入着巨大的性器。<br/>
盖勒特开始一下下的抽插了起来。很奇怪，阿不思在这种并不愉悦的姿势中感受带了巨大的快感，几乎被欲望淹没。他终于乖乖的呼唤起男人的名字，连他的屁股也开始分泌出更多的体液。<br/>
阿不思本以为自己会受伤，然而却仿佛打开了更深层的欲望大门。<br/>
盖勒特在不间断的抽插了几十下后突然凑到阿不思的耳边：“抱住我！”<br/>
阿不思顺从的扯住男人后背的衣服。<br/>
那人都没有从他身体里退出来，拎着他的腿，把人从椅子上拎起来转了一圈，然后自己在椅子上坐下，让阿不思坐在自己的腿上。这个过程伴随着阿不思不间断的尖叫。<br/>
“到了你自己好好表现的时候了，别搞得好像是你嫖了我。”<br/>
“好的先生。”<br/>
阿不思非常勉强的提起一口气回应了这个混蛋。然后自己动了起来。他起身将体内的性器吐出一大半，又一坐到底，整根吞入。<br/>
这样不过几下，那男人终于忍不住了，抱着他从身下疯狂的撞击他的身体。终于在不知道多少次之后，射进了他的屁股里，而那一刻阿不思早就已经又射过一次了。<br/>
卖身者被放在椅子上。他的腿还维持着之前张开的样子，诡异的性爱姿势让他身体僵硬得发麻，没有办法合拢自己双腿，只能就着这样的姿态倒在那里，身下一片泥泞，屁股张开，流出一股又一股液体。<br/>
盖勒特将阿不思从椅子上扶起来。说是扶，不如说是拎起来。<br/>
然后半搀半扯的把他推到布道台上。<br/>
“还没有结束呢!神父先生。”<br/>
阿不思已经完全站不住了，然而身后的男人把他的上半身压在了布道台上，又扯着他的头发，让他仰起脑袋：“这里没有听你布道的教众呢，神父。不过......”<br/>
阿不思感受到了危险。<br/>
“你的神一定愿意作你的好听众。”盖勒特掰着他的头让他看向那尊倒地的耶稣像。</p><p>四</p><p>“你应该让他好好听一听你淫荡的叫声!”<br/>
男人的手摩挲着阿不思的下身，粘着滑腻的体液。他又用另一只手从衣摆摸进阿不思的胸前，重重的用手指碾压他的乳尖。<br/>
阿不思在他的身下无助地颤抖，在自我厌弃和脏污的欲潮交织的情绪波浪中啜泣了起来。<br/>
盖勒特把三根手指一股脑的伸进他已经被完全肏开的下身，他带着凌虐的性质，将已经合不拢的小洞撑得更开，肠液和精液混合在一起，顺着阿不思的大腿留下来。<br/>
呻吟声终于从被压在布道台的年轻神父嘴里泄露出来。<br/>
“盖勒特!哈...嗯...啊啊啊啊!”<br/>
“叫出来吧！你这个龌龊的婊子！”<br/>
他仅仅用手指就又让这个已经被肏翻了的前神父在他的神面前再次陷入了欲海。可是阿不思今晚已经射过太多次了，他已经射不出来了，但是阴茎却仍旧半硬起来。不过，这不妨碍他那简直是肉欲的代名词的屁股流出又一阵的水，浸润着男人入侵的手指。<br/>
阿不思在这种可怕的感官刺激中被逼入了身体的极限，他眼神涣散得看向不远处的十字架，泪水和汗液混杂着浸透了整个脸庞。被汗水浸湿的头发倒伏下来，蔫蔫的黏在他的脸上。<br/>
阿不思在痛苦的快感中放弃了抵抗，不知道是彻底沉沦于欲望的驱使，还是已经麻木。<br/>
但是盖勒特并不准备放过他。盖勒特抽出自己的手指，不容置疑的拉开阿不思的双腿，站在他的两腿之间，再次把阴茎撞进已经被使用过度的肉穴。<br/>
“求你！已经够了......啊！”<br/>
盖勒特用硬得发烫的阳具，又一次肏开阿不思因为多次高潮而缴紧的肠壁。<br/>
阿不思在被压在布道台上泄欲似的操干，他不断的哀求身后的男人可以停一下，身体却很诚实的分泌出更多的体液，情不自禁的迎接着一轮又一轮的性爱。<br/>
到后来，阿不思已经被干得两眼发直，他甚至主动的扭着屁股求男人可以操得更深，更重。<br/>
阿不思在意识的涣散中，放荡地翘起自己的臀部，用双手掰开自己已经被蹂躏得通红的臀瓣，承受着饱涨的性器插入自己的身体。<br/>
这种毫无节制的强暴式的性爱让阿不思在浪叫中一次又一次攀上高潮，但是他已经没法射精了。<br/>
当盖勒特终于又一次把滚烫的体液灌入他的肠道，阿不思虚脱的倒在了地上。不远处的耶稣，依然慈爱地望着他。<br/>
那个名叫盖勒特的男人离开他的身体，任凭他倒在地上，体液流了一地。男人转身拿起那件椅子上的外套盖在他身上，然后拿出一叠纸币塞进他的口袋里。<br/>
“你可以到司令部来找我，我会放了那两个讨厌的小混球。”男人临走前这样说道，“我们的小神父值得这样的代价。下次，我和我的朋友们一定还会再光顾你的”<br/>
第二天凌晨，阿不思才回到育婴儿堂，虽然那里离教堂只有一墙之隔。<br/>
他一开门就看到赫敏顶着小狮子般的头发在门厅里等他。<br/>
“先生，我睡不着。我总觉得可以听到附近传来一些奇怪的惨叫声，那都不是可怜的市民被士兵折磨的声音，我们终于要陷入地狱中，听到怪物的哀叫了吗？”</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>